ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroshi Sakurai
Hiroshi Sakurai is a Human/Shinobian hybrid. He is also the son of the shogun of Shinobi, Osamu Sakurai, the younger twin brother of Kiyoshi Sakurai and the uncle of Shiori, Shiki and Rika Sakurai. For most of his life, he was bullied by three of his full human classmates while he was in middle school because of his Shinobian heritage, but he fought back by using of blood control, a Shinobian ability he developed while bullied at age fourteen. As a punishment, he was sent to a dungeon in Shinobi to keep him in check. However, eventually escaped through the use of blood control, which caused him to be a corrupted Shinobian. Upon his escape, he returned to Tokyo, Japan on Earth, where, at adult age, he became a Pharmacist. In Tokyo, Hiroshi vented his hatred of full humans by imprisoning its civillians in a mountain. Appearance Hiroshi is a tall man of japanese decent. While in his human form, he has short black hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin and wore a white polo shirt, with long sleeves rolled up, over a black undershirt, dark red pants, and black shoes and wears glasses. When training, he wears a dark hakama. As a Shinobian, he has long dark blue hair, bluish gray skin and red eyes with light reddish-pink rings around the pupils, which are a result of being corrupted. His first outfit consisted of a black gi top with dark red borders and no sleeves, tight-fitting dark gray pants tucked inside black knee-high boots and dark gray bandages covering his arms minus his shoulders and hands. In Ben 10: Omniverse, he initially grew a stubble and his hair was slightly unkempt after months of imprisonment in Shinobi. He also wore a pure white yukata and didn't wore his glasses. His Shinobian form is still the same, except he had a full beard and a mustache, replacing the stubble, and his long dark blue hair in this form was unkempt just like his short black hair as a human. His original clothing was slowly rotting and getting old for months. After returning to Earth, he shaved off his stubble/beard and his hair was no longer messy. He now wears more casual clothing, consisting of a dark red trench coat over over a white dress shirt, with a black tie, underneath a red vest, dark gray pants and black shoes. He also begins to wear glasses again. His Shinobian form now wears a different outfit, which is almost similar to his previous outfit and stole it from an unattended clothesline before escaping to Earth. This outfit consists of sleeveless gi top with the same colors as his original one, but inverted. He also wears similar tight-fitting dark gray pants tucked inside black knee-high boots with dark red soles and replaced his dark gray bandages covering his arms minus his shoulders and hands for black armbands that are similar to Aosei's armband except they have dark red edges. He also now wears a long dark gray scarf around his neck. He also lost his beard/stubble, as he shaved it in human form, and his long dark blue hair is kempt again. Personality Hiroshi initially appeared to be a gentle, carefree, kind, but somewhat goofy, airheaded and clumsy man. He doesn't like bullying, as he was bullied while he was in middle school. However, later events unveiled a much darker and unstable side of Hiroshi. His discovery of blood control led his to become power-hungry and radically driven to extract revenge on Tokyo civilians whenever possible. In truth, this kind and airheaded personality is just a ruse to mask his true nature; that is of a corrupted Shinobian. He is also hypocrital, as he claims he hates human, despite being half-human. Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis Hiroshi is a very powerful and creative Shinobian, and along with Shiori Sakurai - one of the five known Shinobian hybrids. Blood Control Having spent years with the single-minded goal of perfecting this art, Hiroshi became highly skilled at bloodbending, a technique that allowed him to manipulate the water in other creatures' bodies, effectively giving him control over his target's actions. The technique was powerful, and Hiroshi was skilled enough in its use that he could simultaneously control Ben (as Aosei) and Shiki with great finesse. Weaknesses Hiroshi is unable to control living beings that lack blood and other body fluids, as he couldn't control NRG, since he was an energy being, and energy beings lack blood, and Echo Echo, whose inner body is made of living sound waves. Known Victims *Rats (flashback) *3 unnamed bullies from middle school (flashback) *Unnamed Shinobian guard (flashback) *Many citizens of Tokyo (offscreen) *Magister Patelliday *Max Tennyson *3 unnamed Plumbers *Argit (offscreen) *Shiori Sakurai *Ben Tennyson (as Aosei) *Shiki Sakurai Trivia *He has many traits that are similar to Van Kleiss from Generator Rex. **Both have black hair and red eyes. ***Though Hiroshi has dark brown eyes in his human form and has dark blue hair in his Shinobian form. **Both Van Kleiss and Hiroshi (in Shinobian form) have long hair. **Both are voiced by Troy Baker. **Both are leaders of a group. (Van Kleiss to The Pack and Hiroshi to The Carnage.) **In the past, both wanted power to themselves, and were caught. (Van Kleiss wanted power from the nanites and was caught by Rex's parents trying to activate the sequence, Hiroshi wanted the power to get revenge on his three classmates after bullying him for being a human-alien hybrid, which he eventually got and used it on the formers, but he was caught by his twin brother Kiyoshi and was taken in custody by his father until he learned how to behave himself, and should not use his powers for his selfish deeds.) Category:Humans Category:Sakurai Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Shinobians Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Human Males Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Jess0312